I do Care
by Sweetheart of Aozora
Summary: "Kau peduli padaku, kan?", Gadis itu selalu peduli tentangmu, Sasuke. Apakah kau juga? "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya untukku-hingga aku kembali"... ONESHOT ! RnR :D


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**I DO CARE **© widii nateriver walker

.

* * *

"_Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Dan aku- tidak pernah mempedulikan siapapun. Siapapun. Bahkan padamu."_

_.  
_

PLUNG !

Tangan kanannya menggantung di udara membentuk sudut 45 derajat. Ototnya membatu bagai kerikil yang baru saja dilemparnya. Tampak air yang sedari beriak menyebar membentuk gelombang dan pantulan wajahnya mengacak yang akhirnya berhenti selepas sekian detik.

.

"_Kau paham itu?"_

_._

Kepalanya menunduk hingga menutupi kedua biji mata obsidian miliknya. Apalagi , kerah lebar semi-tertutup pakaian yang menempel di badannya menghalangi bentuk wajahnya jika dilihat dari samping. Kalau saja bajunya itu tidak berwarna putih—tapi hitam, banyak orang yang salah mengira ia adalah sesosok _dracula_.

Perlahan angin menjalar hingga sampai pada lelaki itu. Rambutnya tertiup dengan nyaman oleh sang bayu seakan mencoba menyibakkan kekelaman rambut pekatnya. Serta menampakkan sekilas garis halus lekukan wajah pemuda itu.

SYUH...

Rembulan membulat tanpa selimut awan sejumput pun. Seakan sengaja menampilkan diri untuk melihat paras rupawan orang itu di pinggir danau ini. Seakan ingin menemaninya di tengah sunyi malam ini.

SYUH...

.

"_Jangan menghalangiku, Sakura."_

_._

Matanya masih menyorot kosong, sedangkan pelan-pelan posisi tangannya kembali seperti sediakala. Kepalanya mengadah dengan mulut terkatup hampir rapat.

.

"_Kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu—hiks !"_

_._

Kakinya menegak hingga badannya berdiri sempurna. Matanya mengerjapkan agak lama hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju apertemennya.

Ia akan mengambil langkah ketiga kalau saja pemandangan itu tidak menghampirinya. Seseorang mengambang di atas danau.

.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya hingga hanya terbuka setengah.

.

Seorang gadis dengan atasan dan rok putihnya yang menempel di badan mengembang di permukaan. Hidung mancung beserta wajah putihnya—yang sama sekali tidak basah-menyembul dengan seluruh badannya yang lain sejajar dengan garis air.

Matanya terpejam dengan damai dengan hampir seluruh helai rambut merah mudanya seakan ingin membebaskan diri dalam air.

Kemudian mata onyxnya berubah nyalang. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh itu sudah bergabung dengan dinginnya air danau. Menghampiri jasad yang tidak bergerak itu.

"Sakura !" desisnya setengah berteriak.

.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin terjadi._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

Ditariknya lengan mungil itu dan memapah badan Sakura menggunakan kedua tangan dan mulai berenang menuju tepi.

_Bodoh !_ batin sasuke cemas. Panik. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ah ! Si..siapa? Apa yang—" tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah menjerit kaget dan menghentikan perkataannya tatkala memandang orang yang menggendongnya.

Ada sebersit rasa lega karena mendengar gelobang suara yang diucapkan gadis itu. Sepintas, kelopak matanya terbuka lebar.

"Diam !" seru Sasuke di sela perjuangannya.

Sampai.

Sebelum sasuke sempat merebahkannya, Sakura sudah buru-buru menggeser pantatnya menjauhinya. Tampaknya masih syok.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura. "Kau di sini? Dan...kenapa kau—mengangkatku?"

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura ! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu !" bentak Sasuke kalap tanpa medengar perktanyaan Sakura selanjutnya. Nafasnya kejar-kejaran. Giginya gemeretak, alisnya bertaut lemah menandakan rasa khawatir yang amat sangat.

Mungkin.

Sakura membuang sekali nafas cepat hingga menimbulkan hentakan pada badannya. Sejenak saat menyelami mata Sasuke, bahunya kembali bergejolak. Tertawa.

Sasuke mencengkeram bahu gadis itu kuat. Wajahnya di dekatkan hingga tak terasa hampir tiada jarak lagi. "Hei, kau pikir itu lucu? Hh?"

"Maaf," Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya diiringi nafas panjangnya. "tapi aku tidak sedang bunuh diri seperti yang kau kira, Sasuke-kun."

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan posisi badan seperti tadi. Cengekeramannya perlahan melemas.

"Aku biasa melakukannya tiap hari. Di sini. Meresapi ketenangan malam. Kau tahu, itu menenangkanku." Sakura melepas genggaman sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.

"Lagipula, kau tidak usah mempedulikanku, Sasuke-kun. Aku 'kan bisa berenang !"

SYUH...

Darah sasuke yang hampir menubruk-nubruk keras tempurung kepalanya melambat drastis. Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Dilepasnya juga cengkeramannya dan ia pun kini membaringkan badannya di rumput. Mengatur normal nafasnya.

"Di sini..." Sakura mendudukkan diri lebih ke arah air. "Setelah kau pergi, aku sering berkunjung kemari."

Kepalanya berputar sedikit. Menangkap sosok gadis di sebelahnya yang sekarang sedang memandangi bulan. Wajahnya tampak menyembunyikan kepedihan.

Dan ia tahu atas apa _kepedihan_ itu.

"Oh ya, kapan kau kembali? Aku kok tidak tahu?" tanya sakura memecah lamunan sasuke. Sesaat sasuke berpikir keras—mengapa ia biasa-biasa saja?

"...pagi tadi. Jelas kau tidak tahu, seharian aku di kantor hokage. Semacam formalitas para tetua untuk mengucapkan 'selamat datang'... seperti itu."

"Pantas. Aku juga seharian di rumah sakit— membantu Shizune-san." Sakura mengagguk. Setelah nafas berikut dihembuskan, matanya kembali beradu dengan mata obsidian Sasuke.

Pandangannya dalam. Namun, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa tatapan Sakura tidak berseri-seri seperti dulu, kala melihatnya.

...dan tidak penuh harap seperti _malam itu_.

"Senang kau kembali Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sempat ikut Naruto—dan pertarungan itu..." Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang terus memandanganya sendu dan ikut menidurkan badannya.

Sudut bibir sasuke terangkat samar. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku...sempat menghancurkan..."

"Tidak apa, persahabatan kita tidak pernah dan tidak akan terpecah." Sakura menyeringai dengan kedua mata mengatup bahagia.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sangat perlahan.

Tanpa diduga, tangan Sakura yang mendingin itu meraih pipi sasuke dan merabanya pelan. Setitik air matanya membasahi rumput di bawah wajahnya. "Sasuke-kun... begitu pula perasaanku...dan rasa peduliku padamu."

Dahi Sasuke mengerenyit. Badannya ditegakkan hingga membentuk posisi duduk.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap sakura lirih sedikit terkejut. Takut kalau tindakannya barusan dinilai berlebihan.

Kini nafas Sakura sukses dibuatnya tercekat. Ditariknya dengan gesit gadis itu hingga terjerembap dalam rengkuhannya.

.

"_Ba-wa a-aku bersamamu, Sasuke-kun.."_

.

Di bawah alam sadarnya, sakura menitikkan sebutir air dari sudut mata emeraldnya ketika tersadar ia dapat mendengar jelas detak jantung Sasuke.

.

"_Aku men-cintaimu sa—sasuke-kun... hiks !"_

_._

"Terima kasih." Bisik sasuke tertahan yang kini wajahnya dilekatkan pada dahi Sakura. Poni Sakura sedikit tertarik ke atas oleh desakan hidung orang itu. Tangan kokohnya dipererat hingga ia merasa hanya merengkuh dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya untukku-hingga aku kembali."

Tangis Sakura meledak. Meluapkan segala kepura-puraannya. Kepura-puraannya ketika melihat cintanya yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah nyamannya sinar rembulan di danau ini. Kepura-puraannya untuk membendung air mata.

"Ya. Sama-sama." balas sakura lirih karena wajahnya tertanam pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sesekali ia terisak pilu.

Bibir Sasuke makin merapat. Sekarang tangan kedua tangannya menahan kepala Sakura sambil menyisiri rambut merah muda itu dengan jarinya perlahan. Ia tidak perlu berkata-kata, karena Sakura pasti tahu betapa besar penyesalannya. Ia benar-benar yakin, Sakura akan mengerti.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya mencoba menahan matanya yang mengabur oleh air sementara wajah sendu sasuke telah terpisah olehnya.

.

"_Kau menyebalkan."_

.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya pelan.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke lembut masih menyandarkan Sakura di dekapannya.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau kembali untukku." Katanya penuh haru. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya...yang eprnah dilihat Sasuke."Kau peduli padaku, kan?"

_._

"_Sakura...terima kasih."_

_._

_Aku tentu peduli._

"...Hn." seulas senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya.

* * *

====**O W A R I**====

* * *

**AN : **JUJUR sebagai author sendiri kurang puas dengan awalan dan ending yang kurang ngena ! GRH ! )X

Tapi gimana fluffnya? Kerasa nggak? Fufufu. Terus awalnya, mau saya buat mati aja Sakura biar angsty angsty gitu—tapi nyatanya saya nggak tega... dasar payah !

Oh ya, ini fic oneshot kedua loh~ *gak penting*

Terima kasih sudah sudi mampir dan mereview !** :D**

**.**

Signed,

widii nateriver walker** ^_^**


End file.
